Remember Who You Belong to
by Urge2Kill
Summary: 1827. Shotacon. Hardcore.   Tsuna is afraid of his own lover. Hibari Kyoya, a possessive and sadistic prefect controls every little move he makes.   How would his lover deal with a baby hitman and all the weird people that keep appear in Tsuna's life?
1. Notes

**Title**: **Remember Who You Belong to**

**Category**: Anime/Manga » Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Author**: Urge2Kill

**Language**: English, **Rating**: Rated: M

**Genre**: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**(First) Published**: 06-11-10

**

* * *

Some rants here.**

So it's alive again. I would've never been able to edit something if it was published since you all praise me with reviews, alerts and stuff and want to update and things. And as a result I wrote updates with fear of rereading previous chapters. Hope you understand me. I mean not only mistakes but also some minor plot things (I didn't have a plan or strategy about where it'll go, only a vague idea of beginning and end). So I needed to rewrite/add certain things to previous chapters as well.

**Here's an introduction to the story.**

This story is **AU **(hope you all know what's this). In this story Hibari and Tsuna are the same age. And they were studying in the same class since... well, since forever. Also please remember it's fiction so there would be impossible things (mostly bout underage sex). Yes, this was pointed out a lot :P

This note will/may be updated with some further non-canon/fandom info and other kinds of trash if there would be some.

This story is (and I hope will be in future) beta-read by **Tangerine**. There are no words good enough to express my gratitude, dear. *Hug*

**Please read warnings' list carefully**. I'll write it in the beginning of each chapter and it will refer to contents of the chapter only. What I can say in general is that this stuff is really hard-core yaoi and is **M rated **not only for reason but for tons of reasons. So if you don't want to be affected/traumatized don't read any further. You got it, right? Not only mature content, but EXPLICIT mature content.

**Inspiration and motivation**: my seme-kun was in a good mood one day and showed me a shota 1827 dj. I liked the idea and this fic was started. You'll have a chance to see the cause of this chibi 1827 fic. My hard-working seme **MikhailAlaude** is willing to share (she publishes download links to djs she translates at her profile page I suppose).


	2. Beginning

**Story**: Remember Who You Belong to

**Chapter 1**: Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR! I said it so I can play...

**Author**: Urge2Kill

**Beta**: Tangerine

**Warnings**: shota, yaoi

* * *

Present time. Namimori Middle School. In front of the Disciplinary Committee Office door.

He could barely remember his life without the other. It seemed like forever that he was by the other's side, but he could clearly remember their first encounter. Now Tsuna wasn't sure if it was at daycare or at elementary. It wasn't that significant.

* * *

10 years ago. Namimori Kindergarten Class.

He was sitting by the playground, eyes narrowed slightly because of the bright sunlight. He studied his shoes that were bought for him recently. He thought they were too girly, and was that a flower or a ribbon there? Ugggh! Why did his mother always choose things like this for him? Tsuna was positive other kids ignored him because the clothes he wore. He felt lonely. It was all about his outfit! That's right!

Tsunayoshi was a social outcast, the only kid who spoke to him being Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi once or twice said 'Hi' and even invited him to come to the sushi shop his father ran! But Yamamoto was always surrounded by other kids. He was doing morning exercises better than anyone else and he was cool. Tsuna wanted to talk to him on his own, but unfortunately passing the living wall of other children seemed impossible and scary.

Tsuna was deep in thought, wondering if he should ask his mother to go to Yamamoto's 'Takesushi' and try to talk to the other boy there when the shadow fell over him. Now, without the sun in his eyes he could open his eyes wide to look at the person standing before him. The first thing he saw were the other's plain black shoes. Tsuna felt envious. He wished he had ones like those. Why couldn't he have something more manly? Then he looked up. It was another boy from his class. He saw him beating the kids from time to time. This boy was scary. Tsuna was unsure what to do; he was taught to be polite so he should greet the boy. Or should he just run away? Tsuna doubted he could run fast enough. He almost opened his mouth to say 'Hello' when the other leaned down to cup his face. He shut his eyes tightly. What did it mean? He was afraid.

"Soft." He heard while his cheeks were pinched and squeezed. Rather painfully but gently at the same time.

Tsuna hesitantly opened his eyes. It wasn't like he was being beaten or anything, right? He looked up at the other boy who was currently studying his name tag.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The boy said his name.

Tsuna couldn't help but think 'He can read! That's really cool!' In general, no matter how you looked at it, the boy was really awesome. He was taller than Tsuna, but not as tall as Yamamoto he noted, and he didn't have puffy cheeks like Tsuna did. To be honest his cheeks were a bit puffy too, but at least they weren't as bad. His shoes were manly, and his shorts and shirt were black and totally boy-like. He could read, and people were afraid of him. Needless to say Tsuna felt even more pathetic around this other boy. What did the boy come for? To laugh at him about his cheeks, or his girly shoes? Unaware of it himself, Tsuna was pouting.

"Cute." He heard the other boy's voice again. Damn, even his voice was cool.

"I'll keep you. From now on you are mine." Tsuna blinked at his words and looked wide-eyed at the boy's face nearing his. Warm lips touched his for several moments. Tsuna blushed while the boy smirked.

* * *

Present. Namimori Middle School. The Disciplinary Committee Office.

"You are the property of Hibari Kyoya."

And that made him untouchable for anybody else. In any sense, including friendship. There were some who said 'Hi' to him. People like Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol from his class. Or like Yamamoto Takeshi, a baseball star. They were the only ones who spoke to him other than his mom. Nobody else. At all.

Unfortunately in the case of bullying, he was quite popular. Of course the bullies were careful enough to keep it secret. They knew Tsuna wouldn't tell, but Hibari Kyoya was the feared disciplinarian. The man had his eyes and ears everywhere. So after some time even the most careful and accurate bullies that managed to get his money or tease him, cornering him in the bathroom or in any empty hallway were thoroughly bitten to death. Tsuna was left all alone. He never thought he would miss bullies.

His life was routine: Wake up by a call from his owner. Be escorted to school by one of his owner's subordinates. Sit absent-mindedly in class. Eat lunch alone, or with his owner on the rooftop. Go to his owner's office to do his homework…and sometimes not only that. Oh, and how could he forget about punishments?

"Hibari-san." The brunet who was small for his age acknowledged his owner's presence.

"How was your day?" The raven haired teen didn't even raise his head from the paperwork he was doing.

"F-fine. Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna answered timidly.

"You are lying, herbivore. You got a 15 on your history test. Explain yourself, herbivore."

"But-but, I forgot that the test was coming…I'm really sorry, Hibari-san…"

"I guess you are not disciplined enough to remember things right. Come here."

"But, Hibari-san...please," the brunet was clearly afraid, but took hesitant steps forward nonetheless. It was meaningless to run. He would never be able to run away. It was meaningless to hide. He would never be able to hide well enough. All he could do was hope for some mercy.

It wasn't always like that. They used to be friends. In some weird way, but they were friends nonetheless. Friends with benefits you may call it. There was time when Tsuna didn't feel lonely. There was time when Tsuna didn't feel afraid. There was time when Tsuna had trust in the other. Maybe they had done some things they shouldn't have, but they never crossed the line.

* * *

10 years ago. Namimori Kindergarten Class.

Tsuna was in good mood. So this was what making friends feels like. Looking forward to each and every new day and wanting to meet him and missing him right after you go your separate ways and having lots of fun together. Maybe the black-haired boy wasn't exactly too cheerful and fun to be around...but...Tsuna remembered the feeling of the boy's lips on his. Umm, okay, it wasn't exactly fun, but it was pleasant and gentle and frankly speaking Tsuna was fine with it, even if it was a little embarrassing.

He was repeatedly asking his mother what the time was, because he didn't want to be late to meet the other. _What was his name?_ Tsuna tried to remember it right… Ah, Hibari Kyoya. Secretly Tsuna was glad that the boy's name was shorter than his own. He wasn't too good at learning things, and long words were a problem. Oh, he was almost there! The gates! And then 'Good-bye' to his mother with couple of embarrassing moments of kissing and hugging and then he would finally meet his friend!

Sawada Nana looked at her unusually excited baby boy and smiled. Her child that was always sleepy and unwilling to wake up in the mornings, let alone go to daycare, was up all by himself today and seemed to be in a hurry. It was almost like he was anticipating something and wanted the time to run faster. Nana stopped at the gates and kneeled before her child to adjust a small ribbon on his T-shirt and kiss him on cheek. She noticed another boy who stood nearby and stared at them. That must be Tsu-kun's new friend she thought to herself. So she kissed her boy on the other cheek and wished him good luck before leaving.

"You are seventeen seconds late," Hibari said thinking about how the old woman kissing his possession made him feel irritated. However, it was Tsunayoshi's mother so even Hibari Kyoya had to let it slide. But he felt irritated nevertheless.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" The little brunet grinned happily. He never meant to ignore the previous statement, it was just that he wasn't sure how much it was: seventeen seconds.

"Will you play with me today?"

Hibari sighed. He definitely had a thing for the brunet that prevented him from biting him to death.

"Discipline first. We'll play after I punish the ones that are late."

Tsuna stood there feeling absolutely ecstatic. He had a friend to play with, and if he had to wait a few extra minutes, that was okay. Maybe his hew friend was a bit scary but he was a nice person. He didn't bully Tsuna or laugh at him for being clumsy or wearing girly clothes. Speaking of his girly clothes; Tsuna started to pull at that stupid ribbon on his shirt intent on tearing the annoying thing off. He didn't notice Hibari biting tardy kids, too busy with his current occupation.

He almost jumped after hearing his companion say, "What are you doing, herbivore?"

Tsuna blushed. He had hoped to get rid of the ribbon before his friend would notice it, and now he was caught.

"Um…my mom made me wear this," Tsuna mumbled looking at the ground, too scared of what was about to happen. It was all over now. Now Hibari-san wouldn't play with him, and most likely wouldn't even talk to him.

"It suits you."

Tsuna raised his head. What? Did he hear that right just now? Hibari-san wasn't laughing? Hibari-san wasn't going to leave him all alone?

"Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna expressed his gratitude a bit too emotionally.

Hibari was looking at his new possession. The boy seemed happy with his huge eyes sparkling. The little one was just too cute for his own good. He liked the way the herbivore was looking at him with pure admiration in his big caramel eyes, and he wanted to claim him as his own even more. Hibari smirked taking the smaller boy's hand dragging him along. So the herbivore wanted to play? Hibari was more than willing himself too.

"You don't like this shirt," Hibari-san said. Tsuna blushed and nodded.

"R-ribbon..." He whispered.

"Then why don't you take it off? You are allowed to if nobody else is around."

Tsuna looked up at the black haired boy in confusion.

"Now," Hibari said in matter-of-fact tone.

Tsuna blushed thinking that a T-shirt with a ribbon was better than no T-shirt at all, but...what if Hibari-san would leave if he refused?

Tsuna pulled the shirt over his head. It was a bit cold. He wanted to cover his upper half with his hands, but Hibari-san was faster. The other boy touched Tsuna's chest. Long fingers traveled lower and drew circles around his belly-button. It tickled and Tsuna tensed desperately trying not to laugh.

"Hibari-san?" He spoke, suppressing his shaking.

"Tsunayoshi." The other said bringing his other hand up to touch too. Tsuna didn't dare to speak further. Meanwhile the hands travelled up.

"Ah..." Tsuna couldn't help the sound. It wasn't tickling anymore. Now it was strange...weird.

Tsuna jumped a little when his nipples were pinched.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari leaned and licked Tsuna's right nipple.

"HIIIIEE!" Tsuna fell on his butt and tried to crawl back a little, but then he remembered he didn't want to lose his new friend and stopped. He wasn't sure what to do. Yes, they were friends and that meant playing!

"Hibari-san? What do you want to play first?" The brunet shuddered when he finally stopped crawling and sat by a tree. "Shouldn't we be doing morning exercises now?"

"We'll do our own. We don't want to crowd with the herbivores," the black haired child answered walking closer and cupping the smaller kid's face to plant a kiss on the other's soft lips.

Tsuna felt relieved. Everything was back to normal now. His mom kissed him and Hibari-san did too. So Hibari-san wasn't going to say Tsuna was boring and wasn't going to leave him alone!

Tsuna giggled. Hibari-san's kisses weren't like his mother's after all.

When the other boy kissed him again, this time he felt Hibari's slick tongue licking his lips. He opened his mouth in surprise to say "Huh?" but instead he felt the tongue slipping inside and licking his upper mouth. His body shivered on its own. It was weird but exciting. It was strange. He felt unusual, just like a minute ago and was unable to move while Hibari-san's tongue was in his mouth. It was breath-taking and a bit embarrassing, but pleasurable.

What was he supposed to do? Hibari licked his unmoving tongue and Tsuna hesitantly licked back. That small friction made him moan. Tsuna felt the other tongue letting go and going back. Why? Did he do something wrong? Did he upset his friend? He moved his tongue to reach for Hibari's. He wanted to feel it again; the sensation of their tongues touching each other. As soon as he passed his teeth however, the other's lips closed around his wet muscle and Tsuna felt it being sucked on. He couldn't help but moan again. He felt the taste of something fresh with a faint hint of cherry.

Did Hibari-san have cherry for breakfast? After few moments Tsuna was left panting.

"Did you enjoy it? It was an adult kiss," Hibari spoke looking at the cute red face of his property. The herbivore's mouth was open so deliciously.

Tsuna could only nod. It was confusing. His mother was an adult and kissed him, but not like that. The kiss right now was special then, right? So he was special to Hibari-san?

"It's our little secret game then. You are not allowed to play it with other herbivores. Do you want more?"

Tsuna could only nod again.

"Then you do it." Tsuna blushed and leaned to touch Hibari's lips with his. It was difficult. He stuck his tongue out and licked the corner of other's smirking lips. Then he tried to push further hesitantly. And he was happy when Hibari opened his mouth, but instead of letting Tsuna in he bit lightly and invaded brunet's mouth, licking the insides.

Now Tsuna didn't push Hibari away when the other explored his small chest with his hand, nor when his chest was explored with lips and tongue. He just moaned quietly.

It was too weird, but too exciting to stop. While his nipples were sucked, Hibari's hand moved lower to undo his shorts and then touched his cock. Tsuna snapped back to reality looking at his friend in disbelief. Why would he do something like that? Tsuna saw the smirk on Hibari's face and then felt an almost unbearable pleasure.

He looked down and was surprised at what he saw. The thing that was normally small and relaxed was now much bigger and was standing up still, and it was so pleasurable when Hibari moved his hand pumping it. Tsuna couldn't believe his own eyes.

Hibari smirked at his property's reaction. It was cute how naive and innocent the other was. Not to mention, all his reactions and noises were extremely arousing. That open mouth that was sucking the air in greedily and then releasing breaths in heavy moans, those flushed cheeks, and his half closed eyes. Good.

Then Tsuna's chin was roughly tilted up and he was kissed again. He couldn't take the pleasure anymore. He moaned and was too busy with bearing the overwhelming sensations to kiss back. He could only whimper and scream and then his vision went white and his body was shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't take it anymore but he urged for more. The sensation almost reached its peak but at the same time wasn't going any further leaving Tsuna somewhere in the middle.

"Now calm down." Hibari said.

Tsuna sat quietly under the tree waiting for his breath to even and his 'thing' to calm down.

* * *

Present. Namimori Middle School. The Disciplinary Committee Office.

Things had changed though. Their small games with only kissing and touching were replaced with more 'adult' things and more violent things. His punishments started in elementary school when he met the first person that was okay with saying 'Hello' to him besides Yamamoto. Soon after meeting Sasagawa Kyoko he told Hibari he liked a girl. He had been punished, or more accurately, reminded who he belonged to.

* * *

Thanks!

Thank **Tangerine **a lot for correcting my awful language. She made it more pleasant to read and understandable.

I'll try to get it redone and published... I wanted to publish more but somehow I got into **Prisoner** and into **B27 **story so it's put off and off and off. But I'll try to get myself focused on this one.


End file.
